


Athena, Medusa and the Betrayal of a Heart

by The_FlamingTiger



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Study, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Spoilers, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/pseuds/The_FlamingTiger
Summary: Spoilers for "Agony of a Witch"...Edalyn used to love and defend and worship her older sister.The same older sister who betrayed and cursed her.OrEda "writes" a letter - more like thinks it - to Lilith after the events of Agony of a Witch.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Athena, Medusa and the Betrayal of a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> This is really short and a character study for Eda after what happened.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

_ Dear Lilith, _

I used to adore you, to look up to you, to see you as someone to cherish and worship. Through our bond as sisters, I saw you as a temple to go to when I needed to, to defend when you needed my help. I would climb the highest mountains, I would roll down the sharpest hills for you. I would give up everything. 

Anything you asked of me, I would do it for you.

I trusted you.

I looked up to you.

I felt safe with you.

I  _ loved you _ .

And that's what made me weak.

You betrayed me, you took away my right to be free. You cursed me, turned me into a monster, made me someone who no one can see. Made me become helpless, and  _ why _ ? For what? Because you cannot be wild like me? Because my heart burns like the fire of a thousand suns, and yours is cold like the cry of agonizing souls?

Did you lock me up in the dark so you could shine and glow?

Did you make me become a monster so you didn't have to look at the one inside you? The one that consumes your own soul?

~~_ Did I do anything wrong? _ ~~

Those questions will remain in my mind while I am forced to replay the memories of your betrayal. I hope you can live with the murder of my freedom, of my soul, of my heart.

Because I certainly won't.

~~_ Hate, _ ~~

~~_ Love, _ ~~

_ Goodbye, _

_ Edalyn. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! I too am in pain!


End file.
